EL HÉROE DE CHINA
by Lailliet
Summary: Debido a la edad de su padre, Ping, un Omega, decide hacerse pasar por un Beta para luchar contra la invasión de los hunos capitaneados por el temible Alfa Shan Yu. Human/Mushu. YAOI


Resumen: Debido a la edad de su padre, Ping, un Omega, decide hacerse pasar por un Beta para luchar contra la invasión de los hunos capitaneados por el temible Alfa Shan Yu. Human/Mushu. YAOI

Advertencias: Dado que este es un fic Omegaverse algunos eventos de la película serán cambiados para la adaptación de este fic.

Aclaración: En vista de que este es un fic YAOI (a los que no les guste simplemente no lo lean, están advertidos) el género del protagonista fue cambiado por su alter ego de la misma película, así que Mulán = Ping. El género del resto de los personajes fue respetado al igual que sus personalidades.

N/A: Esta idea fue desarrollada gracias al apoyo de **LindenCorina15** **,** **entre las dos ideamos este remake de Mulán porque es una de nuestras películas favoritas de Disney y por supuesto nada mejor que combinar eso con el mundo de los Omegaverse. Pueden encontrar su perfil de FF en mi propio perfil.**

 **EL HÉROE DE CHINA**

Para la familia Fa, esa orden era desgarradora, pues el único que entra en los requerimientos era el cabeza de familia, Fa Zu, un hombre ya mayor que apenas podría sostenerse gracias a su bastón. Su único hijo, Ping, para desgracia del mismo era un omega y por lo tanto no le dejarían entrar. Incluso su buen amigo Mushu se reclutaría puesto era un beta. Ping no permitiría que su anciano padre volviera a la guerra, otra vez, ya que anteriormente había servido al país y era la razón de su cojera. Armándose de valor, Ping se preparó para servir a su país. Ocultando su condición, reveló el peligroso plan a Mushu quien a regañadientes aceptó resguardar a Ping y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Escapó de casa y fue al campamento a alistarse en nombre de su padre.

No lo exteriorizaba, pero estaba rotundamente ansioso. Por lo que le esperaría y por la mentira que pesaba sobre sus hombros. ¡No tenía ninguna idea de qué iba a hacer, salvo pelear! Lo peor era que iba a estar rodeado de betas y alfas, aún a pesar de Mushu. Tendría que mantenerse un poco alejado del resto, pero no fallaría a su padre. Esto lo hacía por él.

En el momento en que los padres de Ping se enteraron de su huida no les quedó más remedio que rogar a sus ancestros porque velaran por el joven Omega y lo regresaran sano y salvo a casa.

Durante el camino al campamento Mushu fue instruyendo a su amigo en "como ser un Beta", tuvieron que trabajar mucho para que Ping dejara algunas costumbres de lado, como la de caminar con la cabeza baja y pasos medidos, ser delicado y sobre todo no ser tan quisquilloso en la higiene personal.

\- Los hombres de verdad no se preocupan por si su cabello está sucio o si se lavaron los dientes.- le dijo una mañana que vio a Ping bañándose meticulosamente a la orilla de un río.

-Pero..., eso es asqueroso. ¿Cómo pueden soportar estar sin darse un baño después de un día de trabajo? -los movimientos de Ping se detuvieron.- ¿En verdad crees que debo hacer lo mismo? -la idea le desagradaba.

\- Solo digo que no deberías ser tan puntilloso.- se encogió de hombros, estaba recostado de una roca mientras Ping se lavaba.- Vas a un campamento lleno de Betas y Alfas que no se caracterizan por su delicadeza, estarás lleno de barro y sudor. Te mirarían raro si notan que eres tan delicado para ensuciarte.- miró la piel tersa y cremosa de su amigo, además de su cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.- También hay que hacer algo con tu cabello.- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-¿Mi cabello? -Ping terminó de lavarse y fue saliendo del agua, dejándola escurrir un poco antes de tomar una sencilla toalla para secarse.- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Está muy largo y cuidado. Es muy de...Omega.- se cubrió los ojos por respeto a su compañero mientras salía del agua.

-¿En serio lo crees? -Ping se envolvió con la toalla y atrajo su cabello al frente. No había llegado a pensar en ello. Quizá Mushu tenía razón, pero eso significaba que... -Tengo que cortarlo.- alzó la mirada para fijarla en la espada de su padre, la que tuvo que llevarse si quería estar preparado para la batalla. Caminó hacia ella, tomándola por la vaina y sacando el arma de la misma. En el filo, pudo ver parte de su reflejo.

Con decisión, tomó en puño su cabello, y sin pensarlo mucho, pasó el filo de la espada por los mechones, cortándolo tajamente a la altura de sus hombros. Si su cabello largo iba a ser un impedimento para él permanecer en el ejército, entonces tendría que prescindir de él.

-Ya no será un problema.

\- Ese es mi chico.- lo animó Mushu palmeándole la espalda con fuerza.- Te estás convirtiendo en todo un Beta. Quien sabe, incluso podrías sacar algo de músculo.- le dijo a modo de broma.- Apúrate y vístete, quiero llegar al campamento antes del anochecer.

Ping apenas pudo esbozar una media sonrisa. Dando una última mirada a los mechones de su cabello en el suelo, hizo lo que Mushu le pidió. En poco tiempo estuvieron emprendiendo nuevamente el camino hacia el lugar donde estaba establecido el campamento. A cada paso que se acercaban, no podía evitar sentirse más y más nervioso. ¿Lo haría bien? ¿Cómo serían los demás para con él? ¿Atraería la atención? No, no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

Un par de horas después, llegaron al lugar.

-Estamos aquí.- anunció, suavemente deteniendo a su caballo.- Tendremos que acampar aquí e ir a registrarnos mañana temprano.

\- ¿Para qué esperar? Mejor salir de eso ahora.- decidido el joven espigado, de nariz grande y largos bigotes desmontó el caballo para guiarlo él mismo entre las tiendas de campaña de los que serían sus compañeros, el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno, seguramente serían de los últimos en llegar. El lugar estaba repleto de muchos Betas, hombres y mujeres, por lo que podía oler había muy pocos Alfas, parecía que todavía estaban organizando sus pertenencias.

\- Inhala hondo por la nariz, imprégnate del olor a Alfa en el aire.- un estremecimiento de emoción sacudió a Mushu.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea.- murmuró Ping, quien trataba de no acercarse mucho al resto. Contrario a Mushu, respiraba superficialmente. Oh, sí, Ping se impregnaba del olor, estaba consciente de eso, y más de las sutiles reacciones que causaba en él. Carraspeó, buscando ejercer control en sí mismo. Él aceptó esto y tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a todo este ambiente.- Hagamos esto rápido. Muévete.- le empujó para que se apresurara.

Mientras caminaban vieron a un grupo hablando y bromeando entre ellos, los que más sobresalían eran tres hombres, uno muy bajito, con bigote y barba y un feo moretón en el ojo derecho, un hombre extremadamente alto y gordo, era la representación del buda y otro igual de espigado que Mushu pero con una prominente barbilla.

Una mujer, Beta, enseñaba sin ningún pudor el tatuaje que se había hecho en el pecho.

\- Este dragón me protegerá de todo.- dijo muy orgullosa. El bajito miró a su amigo y le dio un puñetazo a la mujer en el estómago tirándola al suelo.

\- ¿No que te protegía de todo? - rio el hombre espigado.

-Mushu, no sé si pueda hacer esto.- Ping comenzaba a dudar otra vez. Santo cielo, ¿era así como debía actuar? La simple idea de golpear a un compañero, de la nada y por simple gusto, no le agradaba.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - animó empujándolo sutilmente hacia el grupo.- Sé tosco como ese sujeto.

El hombrecillo escupió al suelo de mal talante y le gruñó a Ping.- ¡Golpéalo! - susurró entusiasmado.- Creerá que es un saludo.

Ping le miró, no muy seguro, pero inspiró hondo y se acercó al sujeto. Su mano derecha formó un puño y con ese, aplicando cierta fuerza, golpeó el hombro del tipo.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó el bajito.

\- Yao, tienes un nuevo amigo.- sonrió el hombre con aspecto de Buda.

\- Ahora dale una nalgada, eso les gusta.- Mushu se mordió el labio tratando de contener la risa, lo más seguro es que no le diera gracia al otro Beta pero era una bromita inofensiva.

Ping no lo pensó y asintió a lo dicho por Mushu. La misma mano que usó impactó en el trasero del tal Yao, en una sonora nalgada. No había visto ese tipo de acciones en otros betas o alfas, pero Mushu parecía muy seguro de ello.

Yao se frotó la nalga adolorido y luego miró al causante de tal osadía con total odio, agarró a Ping del cuello de su camisa, halándolo para tener sus ojos a su altura.- ¿Te parece gracioso niño? ¡Te voy a dar tan duro que a tus ancestros les dará nauseas! - alzó el puño para pegarle en toda la nariz, Mushu estuvo a punto de intervenir pero el Buda se le adelantó.

\- Calma Yao.- alzó a su amigo con facilidad, cantó una suave nana y lo meneó de un lado al otro hasta que se calmó.- ¿Mejor?

\- Seh.- cuando volvió al suelo miró con el ceño fruncido a Ping.- Bah! No vales ni mi tiempo, niño miedoso.- desestimó dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Miedoso? Déjame mostrarte algo que sí te va a dar miedo.- gritó Mushu impulsivamente.

Yao pensando que el que habló fue Ping se giró rápido para darle dos fuertes puñetazos en la cara con la mala suerte de que Ping se quitó de su camino y el golpe lo recibió su compañero espigado.- Oh. Lo siento Ling.- trató de decir en tono dulce. El pobre Ling cayó al suelo todo amoratado y con un corte sangrante en el labio.

Ping prefirió dar una retirada estratégica antes de que Yao se fije en él. ¡Iba a matar a Mushu! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacerle caso a ese canalla? Perfecto, no tenía una hora de llegar y ya tenía a alguien queriendo golpearle. Un escalofrío recorrió a Ping al oír a Yao llamarle la atención, ¡oh, no!

\- ¡Corre! - Musho le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó de ahí.

Ling que se había estado peleando con Yao y el Buda intentaba separarlos.- Allá va! - dio la alarma y los otros dos lo vieron y fueron en su persecución, Mushu y Ping se metieron en una de las tiendas despistándolos, Mushu sonrió a su amigo por el logro y divertido vio como el trio chocaba contra una enorme fila que esperaban que le sirvieran la comida, todos voltearon a los que los tiraron y ellos inmediatamente culparon a Ping, en seguida todos en el campamento comenzaron a acosarlo, Mushu hacía lo que podía para defender a su amigo para que no recibiera ningún golpe.

-Tranquilos, chicos... -trataba de calmar Ping, preocupado. Ya, lo sabía, no iba a salir de esa.

En una de las carpas, el general Li instruía a su hijo sobre las posiciones de las tropas y las localizaciones u avistamientos de ataques hunos. El general se adelantaría mientras que su hijo preparaba a los nuevos soldados para que se uniesen pronto a ellos y así ejercer una mejor defensa contra los hunos. Acabada la reunión, se dispusieron a salir. Claro que no esperaban topar con tamaño desastre que provocaron los nuevos reclutas. El general solo bufó una sonrisa, era una suerte que él no tuviera que encargarse de los novatos.

-Te veré en el frente, capitán. Buena suerte- se despidió, y con un leve gesto a Chi Fu, se alejó colocándose su casco antes de ir a montar su caballo para dirigir su propia tropa.

Chi Fu, miembro del consejo del Emperador, miró con un deje de superioridad al nombrado capitán Li Shang.

-Día uno.

\- ¡Soldados! - llamó con fuerza el capitán Li Shang, el Alfa a cargo de entrenarlos.

Todos se apartaron y señalaron a Ping hecho una bolita en el suelo.- ¡Él empezó! - acusaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Mushu se adelantó para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse. Shang los miró a ambos pero frunció el ceño a Ping.- No quiero busca pleitos en mi campamento.- advirtió al más pequeño. Para ser un Beta, Ping se veía bastante escuálido y muy blandito, además de que era el más pequeño del grupo sin contar a Yao, pensó que no duraría ni una semana.

-Perdone...-murmuró Ping, abatido y nervioso por la presencia del alfa. Recordó entonces que no debía actuar tan pasivamente, y carraspeó.- Ah, es decir... -trató de envalentonarse.- Lamento que haya presenciado eso, pero ya sabe cómo son esas inquietudes de hombres.- dijo, dándole un empujón y luego golpeándose con los puños el pecho.- Dormir al aire libre, cocinar al intemperie...

Shang alzó una ceja no muy convencido, miró al consejero y luego a Ping de nuevo.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ping, su nombre es Ping.- intervino Mushu, ya sabía él que el Omega no estaba listo para un enfrentamiento verbal con un Alfa.- Es mi mejor amigo.

\- Quiero ver su aviso de reclutamiento.- exigió el capitán, extendió su mano sabiendo que su petición sería cumplida en el momento.

Mushu extendió el pergamino, Li Shang lo revisó, todo parecía normal. Volvió a extender la mano esperando el de Ping.

-No sabía que Fa Zu tuviera un beta.- hizo notar Chi Fu, quien se había asomado por sobre el hombro de Shang para leer el pergamino.

-Ah, es que él no habla mucho sobre mí.- respondió Ping, dando una risita nerviosa. Por imitación, intentó escupir un guijarro de saliva pero le salió torpemente.

-Ya veo por qué.- murmuró Chi Fu a Shang, sintiendo pena ajena por Ping.- El chico es un verdadero lunático.

Ling y Yao se reían de Ping, no estaban siendo particularmente discretos así que Mushu los fulminó con la mirada.

Shang alzó la voz para que todos lo escucharan y pararan las risas, los regañó por ser unos indisciplinados y por eso pasarían ese día recogiendo cada grano de arroz que derramaron en el campo.

\- Mañana empieza el verdadero entrenamiento.- dio una última mirada de advertencia a Ping antes de retirarse con Chi Fu.

Los Betas no estaban nada felices con el trabajo extra, miraron con odio a Ping y lo amenazaron con puños y malas muecas, Mushu protector le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Vamos a recoger y luego pondremos nuestras tiendas.- sugirió el de bigotes.

Armaron sus carpas un poco alejados del resto, los dos caballos que trajeron amarrados a un triste árbol sin hojas para que no escaparan. A la mañana siguiente, al salir el sol, Mushu se coló en la tienda de Ping y lo zarandeó con entusiasmo.- ¡Arriba bella durmiente! Tenemos que ir a entrenar.- cuando Ping volvió a cubrirse con la sábana le haló de los pies hasta sacarlo de la cama improvisada.

-Ya, ya, desperté.- dijo, mintiendo claramente pues sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.- ¿Cómo es que estás tan despierto a estas...? -le interrumpió un bostezo.- ¿...estas horas? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Un poco antes del amanecer.- se acuclilló a su lado para menearle la cabeza.- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, a diferencia de ustedes, perezosos Omegas, los Betas debemos levantarnos muy temprano para trabajar.

Eso le recordó a Ping dónde estaba y por qué, razón que le hizo levantarse con más ahínco. El día de ayer fue un completo desastre, habiéndose ganado el desprecio de casi la mayor parte de la tropa. Debía ser bastante cuidadoso ahora para no ser descubierto.

-¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Ya despertaron?

\- Se deben estar preparando para ir al campo de entrenamiento.- se alejó un momento de Ping para al segundo siguiente ponerle un tazón de arroz con dos huevos y un tocino como haciendo una carita feliz.- Mira que rico desayuno te he traído, y le da gusto verte.- le canturreó burlón mientras comenzaba a comer de su propio plato.

Ping tomó el tazón y engulló una buena porción. Él y Mushu se apresuraron a prepararse, en especial cuando les pareció que la tropa ya estaba formada y en camino al campo de entrenamiento. Chi Fu intentaba mantener el orden en la tropa, frunciendo el ceño indignado al ver que solo le tomaban el pelo y se burlaban de él. Jodidos novatos.

Ping llegó junto a Mushu al grupo formado por la tropa, alzando la mirada al oír que hablaban de él. Claro que no esperó que el grupo de Yao, Ling y buda le dirigeran la palabra en cuanto tomó posición cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Miren, parece que el niño cara de arroz se quedó dormido! - chilló Ling para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Y aquí llegó con su noviecito.- burló también Yao todavía molesto por la nalgada y el golpe.

\- Ya callense montón de patanes.- Mushu se puso delante de Ping para defenderlo.- Lo que pasa es que todos ustedes están celosos porque él tiene este perfecto ejemplar para su disfrute y ustedes montón de bárbaros sólo pueden mirar y no tocar.- hizo un par de poses "atractivas" enseñando músculos que no tenía.

\- Con ese culo tan flaco a ninguno de nosotros se nos ocurriría tocarte.- gritó una mujer Alfa del grupo para hacerse escuchar.

\- ¡Su culo! ¿Qué me dices de esos tres pelos que quieres hacer pasar por bigote? - rio un beta.

-Ya basta.- Ping se colocó delante de Mushu para defenderlo ahora, arrepintiéndose en seguida en cuanto notó que era ahora el punto de mira de todos los soldados.

\- ¡Firmes! - gritó la voz firme del capitán, todos se formaron en una ordenada fila.- Se reunirán rápido y en silencio todas las mañanas.- les instruyó mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba del uniforme de entrenamiento, varios hombres y mujeres Betas admiraron el esculpido cuerpo del Alfa pero Ping parecía el más afectado por ese despliegue de sensualidad Alfa.

\- Uh, me asusta.- murmuró Yao, Shang lo escuchó y le apuntó con una flecha, todos se hicieron un paso atrás, la flecha terminó en lo alto de un poste de madera bastante grueso. Shang les instruyó que tenían que ir por la flecha usando dos pesas que representaban la disciplina y la fuerza.- Necesitan ambas para lograr su objetivo.

Uno a uno fueron pasando por el poste, todos con resultados terribles, algunos pocos Betas lograron llegar a la mitad del poste y solo tres Alfas casi lograron llegar a la meta pero al final resbalaron y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ping fue uno de los tantos que no pudo lograr llegar a la flecha, resbalando y cayendo pesadamente en sus cuartos traseros. Caminó devuelta a la línea, sobándose sus nalgas. Dio una mirada apenada a Shang, y se colocó junto a Mushu.

-Me he llevado un buen golpe en las... -no completó su frase.

\- Hay un largo camino por recorrer.- se lamentó Shang en voz alta.

A partir de ahí el entrenamiento fue todo lo duro que esperaban y más, durante las pruebas Shang se desesperaba por la ineptitud de varias personas, en particular de Ping pues había notado como su compañero Mushu intentaba ayudarlo a cada momento y las pocas veces que no estaba cerca el chico Beta era un desastre andante, también notó la presión que los demás ejercían en el menor, molestándolo y afectando su rendimiento pero pensaba que eso era parte de la convivencia.

Ping se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. Estaba fallando en cada prueba, y sabía que Mushu no podría ayudarle por siempre. No lograría superar los entrenamientos, sería enviado devuelta con su familia en deshonra. Una noche buscando su caballo, lo encontró con las riendas en mano de Shang. Inspiró hondo, mientras se acercaba, no obstante la mirada que le dirigió su capitán resumió todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza: no servía para la guerra.

Regresaba a su tienda llevando a su caballo cuando cruzó la sombra que provocaba la flecha en la cima del poste. Nunca nadie logró bajarla... Si él no lo lograba antes del amanecer, se marcharía. Llevó a Kan a su lugar junto a su tienda y de inmediato volvió. Cogió las pesas y las ató a sus muñecas. Mientras todos dormían, se enfrascó en la tarea de subir, de alcanzar el objetivo, pero falló. Fuerza... Disciplina. ¡Eso es!

Salía el sol cuando Mushu fue a buscar a Ping a su tienda como cada mañana, se alarmó al no verlo dentro y con sus cosas empezadas en su caballo, presuroso recorrió el campo esperando que no se hubiera ido toda vía. Se lo encontró escalando el poste, subiendo lento pero seguro a su objetivo, orgulloso pensó en alertar a todos los demás.

\- ¡Ping está por alcanzar la flecha! - gritaba entre las filas de las tiendas.- Vengan a ver! Ping va a bajar la flecha.

Curiosos todos lo Betas y Alfas salieron, al constatar que Ping estaba por llegar a la cima comenzaron a vitorearlo y animarle.

El escándalo alerto a Shang que estaba a medio vestir en si tienda, al salir la flecha se clavó en sus pies y desde la altura Ping le sonreía cansado y orgulloso. Mushu desde el suelo era quien más hacía escándalo por el logro de su mejor amigo.

Desde ese momento los entrenamientos mejoraron abismalmente, todos comenzaron a mejorar y el que iba a la cabeza en los entrenamientos era Ping, quien de ser el peor soldado pasó a ser uno de los Betas más admirados entre sus compañeros.

Con los entrenamientos del día terminados, Ping optó por ir a darse un baño. Había hecho caso a lo dicho por Mushu de evitar bañarse seguido y usar el dichoso jabón neutralizador. Sin embargo, cuando había ido a un lago cercano olvidó por completo de la pastilla en su tienda. Ya estaba totalmente desvestido, al igual que Mushu. Tendría que prescindir de él.

-Será un baño rápido.- se dijo antes de sumergirse, dando un suspiro de alivio.

\- Apúrate. No vaya a ser que te pongas como una pasa.- le dio una nalgada cuando pasó a su lado, Mushu se metió al agua de un sólo chapuzón, el agua estaba fría pero eso refrescaba su acalorado cuerpo.- Esto se siente muy bien. No lo has hecho nada mal últimamente.- halagó mientras flotaba perezosamente en el agua, desde su posición podía percibir perfectamente el olor dulzón del Omega en el aire.

-Gracias. Ha estado duro... -Ping suspiró, frotándose la suciedad de brazos, torso y cabeza. Sonrió ante un pensamiento.- ¿Viste la cara del capitán al ver cómo mejoraba?

\- Oh sí. Me encantó que le arrojarás su estúpida flecha a sus pies, me hubiera gustado tener a un pintor al lado para retratarlo.- nadó hasta Ping para chapotearle.- Eres un Beta honorario.- le palmeó el hombro amistosamente.

-Gracias.- dijo Ping, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Mushu sonrió.- Yo voy a salir, no te tardes.- chapoteó una última vez hacia Ping antes de salir del agua. Se sentó en una roca cerca de un árbol para esperar al Omega cuando escuchó el escándalo del trío con los que tuvieron problemas al principio, alarmado se acordó de que Ping estaba con su aroma al natural.- ¡Lo van a descubrir! - rápidamente corrió al agua y se metió de clavado cayendo casi encima de Ping, estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Mushu le cubrió la boca.- Calla, ahí vienen Betas.- sin ocurrírsele más nada para esconder a Ping comenzó a restregarse contra él, con suerte algo de su olor se pegaría.

Ping ni siquiera se le ocurrió quejarse por la táctica de Mushu, a pesar de que tenía un profundo sonrojo en su cara. Oyó como hubo dos chapoteos seguidos por uno tan grande que movió ondas fuerte en el lago, no le costó adivinar que se trataba del buda.

-¡Mushu! -susurró aterrado, tratando de separarlo. No quería tampoco que le encontraran en aquella posición a ambos.

\- ¡Mushu! - llamó Ling, lo primero que vio fue la espalda de él, cuando Mushu se giró levemente para saludar a su compañero descubrió a Ping.

\- ¡Hola Ping! - saludó Yao con bastante entusiasmo. Todos ellos llevaban el cabello suelto, se veían mucho más amigables sin el uniforme de entrenamiento.

-Hola, chicos, no sabíamos que iban a venir.- Ping esbozó una sonrisa fugaz.- Solo vinimos a asearnos y ya lo hicimos, adiós.- instó a Mushu a nadar a la orilla antes de que los demás se acercaran.

Pero Ling se interpuso en el camino de ambos.- No te vayas. Sé que fuimos un poco rudos con ustedes antes. Empecemos de nuevo.- se paró justo frente a Mushu, muy cerca, ignorando completamente la definición de espacio personal.- Hola, soy Ling. Mushu le dio un apretón firme y Ping le dio otro un poco inseguro.

Ping buscó retroceder, pero se topó con el buda tras de él, haciéndole escapar.

-Y yo soy Chen Po.

-Hola, Chen Po...

\- Y yo soy Yao.- el más bajito de los Betas se subió a la roca para llamar la atención de los demás, Mushu le cubrió los ojos a Ping para que no tuviera que ver semejante esperpento.- Rey de la roca y no hay nada que los hunos puedan hacer al respecto.

\- Si claro.- se burló Ling.- Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando tengas a Shan Yu frente a ti, correrías como un Omega.- rió alto codeando a Ping para que le siguiera el chiste.

-Eh, sí.- Ping agradeció a Mushu por el gesto cuando se quitó su mano del rostro, y sin mirar a ninguno, intentó nadar de nuevo a la orilla, medio arrastrando a su amigo.- Pero..., no creo que sea un tipo tan malo...-supo que había dicho algo erróneo al ver sus expresiones.

\- Estás bromeando.- intentó amortiguar Ling con una risa incómoda.

\- Pff. ¡Claro que está bromeando! - Mushu, como siempre al rescate, le dio un pellizco a Ping para que pensara antes de hablar.- Escuché que uno de los espías imperiales que enviaron llegó casi catatónico.

\- Yo escuché que Shan Yu ordenó asesinar a su compañero frente a sus ojos.- Yaoi se unió a la charla sentado en su roca.

-Auch.- murmuró bajamente Ping.- ¿Qué saben de él? No sé... mucho sobre los hunos o Shan Yu, solo que es cruel y planea hacerse con el castillo imperial.

\- No sólo el palacio niño. Pretende arruinar a China.- dijo tenebrosamente Yao. Mushu tragó saliva, estaba más al tanto de las noticias que Ping dado que esos temas eran muy escabrosos para los dulces Omegas.

\- Shan Yu dice que al emperador al construir la Gran muralla está desafiando su fuerza y como Alfa va a imponer su voluntad y demostrar que es el más fuerte.- relató Ling bastante entusiasmado.

\- Yo escuché que quiere asesinar a todos los Alfas.- contribuyó Yao.- Así no tendría competencia para hacerse con todos los Omegas que quisiera.

Ping empalideció. Y él pretendía hacerle frente a su ejército siendo un omega encubierto. Ping no pudo evitar resguardarse tras Mushu.

-Pero eso es imposible. Él no podría acabar con todos los Alfas, ¿o sí?

-Con la guía del capitán y general Li, no lo lograrán.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no pasará! - intervino Mushu para levantar los ánimos.- ¡Somos los soldados del ejército imperial y no nos rendiremos sin pelear! - Ling y Yao vitorearon ansiosos.- ¡Acabaremos con unos cuantos hunos y regresaremos a casa con honor! - gritaron mucho más alto, chapoteando agua y jugando entre ellos como un montón de niños.

Poco después comenzaron a llegar más Betas y algunos Alfas, mujeres y hombres por igual bañándose, jugando y bromeando en el agua, ese fue el momento de la retirada para Ping y Mushu. Si se quedaban ahí lo más seguro es que los Alfas descubrieran a Ping en dos segundos dado que tenían un olfato mucho más sensible que los Betas.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- suspiró Ping.

Caminó con Mushu a su tienda para vestirse y alejarse cuanto antes de los otros, de esa forma podría ocultar mejor su propio olor. No obstante, no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por Yao respecto al susodicho Shan-Yu. No podía imaginar qué clase de ser podría ser, y lo referente al deseo de quedarse con los omegas. Ping tembló de pavor en solo pensar sentir las manos de ese malvado sobre sí o sus secuaces.

Más tarde, ambos caminaron por el campamento aún solitario, escuchando una discusión entre Chi Fu y Shang, respecto al informe del consejero poco favorable para la estadía de la tropa de Shang en el frente.

\- Completaron su entrenamiento.- gruñó Shang frustrado por la actitud del consejero.- Pasaron todas las pruebas, están calificados para ir al frente.

-Jah. Esos hombres tienen tanta madera de soldados como tú lo tienes de capitán.- desdeñó Chi Fu.- Cuando el general lea mi informe, tus hombres no llegarán al campo de batalla.- caminó hasta la entrada de su tienda.- Puedes retirarte.- despidió sin miramientos.

Bufo tratando de contener su temperamento para no machacar a golpes al hombre. Alguien tendría que enseñarle su lugar en la jerarquía.

Ping pensó en ocultarse y así evitar que Shang se diera cuenta que había escuchado, pero desistió. En cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los del capitán, habló.

-Oye, yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas... -sugirió con una floja sonrisa cruel, que desapareció al verse ignorado por Shang.- si quieres, claro.- observó su espalda, las terribles palabras de Chi Fu, erróneas a su parecer; Shang era... - Si de algo sirve...- se adelantó un paso, llamando su atención.- creo que eres un gran capitán.

El capitán lo miró detenidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su complexión pequeña y frágil, ya llevaban semanas entrenando y Ping no había sacado músculos, su cuerpo se veía firme pero no fibroso. Después de un momento le sonrió antes de irse a su tienda.

\- Ya te vi.- murmuro Mushu burlón.

-¿Q-qué? -Ping se volteó hacia Mushu, la sonrisa bobalicona que no se dio cuenta tenía esfumándose de su cara.- Solo le dije... algo para animarlo.

\- ¡Oh por favor! ¡Te encanta! - acusó con una enorme sonrisa.

-No... ¡No! Solo... quería hacerle sentir... bien.- la voz de Ping fue desvaneciéndose.- Solo me gusta un poquito. No es algo que pueda evitar, sabes qué soy... -Ping se volvió para regresar a su tienda.

\- Ten cuidado.- palmeó su hombro sabiendo lo que quiso decir.- Si te descubren no podré hacer mucho. Puedo protegerte mejor si nadie sabe tu secreto.

-Estaré bien.- Ping le sonrió.- Tampoco es que me vaya a lanzar a sus brazos. Vine aquí a luchar.- dio un sutil golpe al pecho de su amigo en camadería como había visto hacer en otros.

Mushu negó con la cabeza, una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios, en verdad esperaba que Ping fuera prudente y sobre todo supiera resistir porque cuando el instinto tomaba el control la razón se perdía y eso no sería nada bueno, menos con un montón de Betas a su alrededor y posibles Alfas que le saltarían encima tratando de montarlo y marcarlo.

A pesar de las palabras del consejero un pergamino urgente del general Li llegó a sus manos esa misma noche, aterrorizado se dirigió a la tienda del capitán y alterado le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que decía la carta y que los necesitaban en el frente con urgencia.

Al día siguiente la tropa partió al paso Ton-Chau para reunirse con el ejército imperial.

Ping era uno de los últimos junto a Mushu formando la tropa, encargado de los suministros y demás. Eso, le extrañó, le molestaba pues estaba muy alejado de Shang. Desde la noche anterior no se había acercado, pero tuvo sueños poco usuales que involucraban al capitán. Eso nunca traía nada bueno.

Optó por entretenerse con los paisajes de China, bellezas que casi nunca tenía oportunidad de apreciar pues pocas veces salía de su zona de confort. Eso, hasta que se distrajo en cuanto Yao, Ling y Chen Po iniciaron una divertida canción para alentar el paso.

El grupo se animó lo suficiente para marchar al ritmo de la canción, todos recordando a sus parejas en casa e idealizando a los hermosos Omegas, cada uno diciendo su tipo de Omega ideal. Ling soñaba con una mujer Omega de pálido color y brillo en su mirar, Yao decía que debía admirar su fuerza y su valor mientras que a Chen Po sólo le interesaba que su pareja ideal supiera cocinar.

Cuando le preguntaron a Ping con qué tipo de pareja soñaba al pobre de le trabó la lengua, Mushu lo sacó del apuro volviendo al ritmo de la canción, por suerte el grupo se dejó llevar por el buen humor y siguieron caminando.

Para la noche optaron por acampar al cobijo de un pueblo poco antes de llegar a destino. No pusieron mucho empeño en preparar mucho el lugar, incluso hubo varios que solo montaron una tienda para compartirla, eso les evitaría demorarse recogiendo todo a la mañana siguiente.

Ping, sentado fuera de la tienda que compartía con Mushu, observaba el amplio cielo nocturno. Los nervios recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba a poco de tener su primera batalla real. En su mente repasaba cada enseñanza de Shang. Tenía que salir con vida de ello, para llevar el honor a su familia...

El nombrado compañero tenía la primera guardia de la noche por lo que Ping tendría la tienda para él solo un buen rato.

En su tienda de campaña Shang caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro, preocupado para la médula por la carta que envió su padre, le aterraba pensar lo que estaría pasando su padre en pleno frente de guerra, algunas veces la imagen de su padre muerto a manos de Shan Yu lo atormentaba.

Para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza decidió caminar entre las tiendas de sus soldados, despejaría su mente y además se aseguraría de que sus hombres no hicieran nada deshonroso frente a los pueblerinos.

-Qué silencio...-murmuró Ping, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. No había una quietud total, pues se escuchaban pequeñas charlas a lo lejos, pero en su mayoría todos los soldados dormían. Pocas veces Ping presentía un momento así, salvo cuando iba al lago de la zona que dejaron atrás. Notó que se había acostumbrado al movimiento y ruido de sus compañeros; todo era tan diferente a su vida en casa.

Casa. Hacía mucho que no pensaba directamente en sus padres. Esperaba que estuvieran bien. El sonido de unos pasos le hizo adoptar una postura más firme, estirando las piernas y apoyando su cuerpo en sus brazos.

Ping pudo ver al capitán caminar despreocupadamente, sin su armadura reglamentaria, a pesar de que Ping ya lo había visto incluso sin camisa durante todo el entrenamiento justo ahora Shang se veía tenso, sobre todo parecía alerta, claramente era el perfecto soldado, entrenado para lidiar con cualquier clase de situación.

Excepto quizás la de socializar, cuando giró en una tienda que hacía esquina Shang pudo ver a Ping sentado fuera de su tienda, por un momento se sintió incómodo y pensó irse pero luego se dijo que no perdía nada con intercambiar un par de palabras con un subordinado.- Hola.- murmuró.

El corazón del joven comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Ping se obligó a calmarse.

-Hola.- carraspeó.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Preocupado.- respondió con un suspiro.- ¿Puedo sentarme? - preguntó por mera formalidad puesto que ya se estaba sentando a un lado de Ping acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad con Alfa.

Ping, por precaución, se alejó un poco de Shang.

-¿Le preocupa la batalla? -y seguidamente añadió.- ¿Qué cree que nos espera cuando lleguemos al paso Ton-Chau?

\- Me preocupa mi padre.- confesó, él no era de ir comentando sus preocupaciones o sus miedos, no era propio de un capitán pero pensó que podría ser un poquito sincero con el chico raro del grupo.- Si los informes son verídicos espero encontrar una batalla cruenta.- negó con la cabeza, no era justo cargarle al joven con esos pensamientos.- Llegaremos como apoyo y estoy seguro de que venceremos.- le sonrió a Ping, una sonrisa confiada y de ojos cálidos.

-Por supuesto que sí. Estoy seguro de que su padre está esperando por nosotros... -Ping desvió su mirada hacia la tiendas al añadir.- y se llevará una gran sorpresa al ver la increíble tropa que ha formado.

\- Ciertamente. Son una gran tropa. Mejoraron mucho en muy poco tiempo.- alabó.- Todo gracias a ti.

Ping parpadeó, regresando su mirada a Shang.

-¿A mí? -se mostró confundido.- ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.- sin darse cuenta, volvió a su antigua posición, encogiendo las piernas y abrazándolas contra su pecho.- Y era el peor de todos.

\- Les diste valor a los demás.- aseguró con voz amable

Ping sintió sonrojarse.

-Oh, vamos, ¿está hablando del momento en que bajé la flecha? Solo... no teníamos que rendirnos.

\- Eso es lo que inspiró a los demás.- se encogió de hombros.- Que incluso un desastre andante como tu pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo que ningún otro pudo...- le palmeó el hombro antes de levantarse.- Deberías descansar, mañana partiremos al alba.

-Sí... -Ping aún no podría creerse lo que escuchaba de boca de Shang. Eso era... Por impulso, estiró la mano y logró atajar la del capitán, deteniéndolo.- Gracias.- dijo, cinco segundos después soltando la mano de Shang.

Al Alfa le recorrió un escalofrío desde su mano que subió por su brazo y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, turbándolo, no sabía porque pero el simple toque de Ping lo turbó. Para mantener la entereza se alejó del joven con un rápido asentimiento de reconocimiento y le deseó buenas noches.

Ping no pudo mantener dentro de sí el suspiro de emoción. Se dio un golpe mental enseguida. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía hacer ese tipo de acciones o le descubrirían. Pero tampoco pudo dejar ir a Shang sin... sin haberlo tocado aunque sea un poco. Deseó ese contacto...

-No, no, no.- susurró fervientemente, entrando en su tienda. Era peligroso, mucho. Lo mejor sería tratar de tener cierta distancia como al principio. Esperaba que la guerra acabase pronto.

Mushu volvió a su tienda cerca de la media noche, para ese momento todos estaban más que dormidos, el Beta de bigotes vio a su compañero tapado hasta las orejas pero no le hizo mucho caso, tenía demasiado sueño y apenas podría dormir 4 horas como mucho puesto que tenían que desayunar y empacar el campamento improvisado para partir al alba.

Para la mañana siguiente, Ping fue el primero en despertarse y levantarse, buscó algo de comida para Mushu y él antes de instar a su amigo a ponerse en pie para tener listo todo para reemprender la marcha. Por lo que parecía, llegarían al paso de Ton-Chau ese mismo día. Ping apenas pudo comer, con lo ocurrido la noche anterior -que no quiso decirle nada a Mushu- y la expectativa de reunirse con el resto de la tropa del general, estaba sumamente nervioso.

Todos estaban nerviosos por la perspectiva de lo que podrían encontrar, para animar el paso volvieron a cantar aunque con menos entusiasmo que la primera vez. Al medio día se detuvieron para comer algo, descansar y abrigarse mejor puesto que se estaban adentrando cada vez más a la montaña y el frío se colaba entre las armaduras. Ling, Chen Po, Yao y Mushu se afanaban en alegrar al grupo así que se pusieron a esculpir cuerpos de Omegas hermosos en la nieve, más de uno se unió y terminaron haciendo varias esculturas en fila hasta que el capitán dio la orden de continuar.

La tropa iba mucho más animada después del descanso y la comida, pero toda la alegría murió en el momento en que llegaron a lo que sería la aldea que daba inicio al paso Ton-Chau, todo estaba calcinado hasta los cimientos y no quedaba ni un alma, había manchones grotescos de sangre de la nieve y feas marcas negras de ceniza en la nieve, no había rastro del ejército imperial.

Ping desde su posición al final del grupo jadeó, abrumado por la escena que se alzaba frente a ellos. No podía creerlo, tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla. Todo estaba acabado, solitario. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Un incendio? ¿Evacuaron al pueblo? Y lo más importante... ¿Dónde estaba el ejército comandado por el general Li?

Ping de inmediato miró en dirección a Shang, sus palabras de la noche anterior reflejando la preocupación que sentía por su padre hicieron eco en su mente. Deseaba ir con él pero...

Pero Shang, como el líder que era, se tragó su miedo y enseguida se puso firme.

\- Busquen sobrevivientes! - ordenó con voz fuerte al grupo, todos se desperdigaron por el terreno con pocas posibilidades de encontrar algo entre los pocos escombros que quedaban, las pocas construcciones que aún quedaban en pie se derrumbaban con el menor movimiento.

Cuando Shang vio que Ping llegó a su lado le murmuró.- No lo entiendo. Mi padre debería estar aquí.

Entonces el grito de Ling aclaró todos sus miedos. Desde la cima de una colina el soldado señaló la devastación que causó el ejército huno.

Cadáveres, miles y miles de cadáveres sepultados en la nieve teñida de rojo.

Ping miró totalmente horrorizado la escena, trastabillando un paso. Todos y cada uno de los soldados, sintió un vacío en el estómago de solo pensar en lo que tuvieron que vivir, en los últimos momentos que la guerrilla tuvo que presenciar antes de tener tan cruel final.

-No...

Vio a Chen Po subir por la colina con una expresión abatida, acercándose a Shang y resguardando algo bajo su brazo. Ping tuvo que ocultar un jadeo al ver que se trataba de un casco.

-El general...- informó apesadumbrado el soldado entregándoselo a Shang.

Con sus manos temblando Shang tomó el casco de su padre con profundo respeto. En silencio se apartó del grupo, desenvainó si espada y la clavó en la nieve, puso el casco en la empuñadura a modo de tumba improvisada, rezó en silencio por el alma de su padre antes de levantarse, espalda recta y mirada decidida.

\- Los hunos se desplazan rápido, tenemos que movernos y darles alcance.- mientras hablaba llegó a su caballo, montándolo de un ágil salto.- Somos la única esperanza del emperador.- con esas palabras la tropa se reagrupo y comenzó a andar por la espesa nieve, alejándose de esa tierra de muertos.

Mushu se acercó a Ping en silencio intuyendo lo mucho que le afectaba todo eso, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando reconfortarle.

Pero quizá lo que más le afectaba a Ping era el estado en el que con gran probabilidad estaba Shang. Quería ir con él y abrazarlo, reconfortarlo, podría entender perfectamente el sentimiento, después de todo estaba ahí debido a su padre. No obstante, no podía hacer nada de eso frente a toda la tropa.

Con un gesto a Mushu, le agradeció y siguió el camino como el resto de sus compañeros. Le pareció raro que le haya costado mucho separarse de Mushu. Por instinto. Poco a poco fue quedándose atrás. Un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó por la cabeza: ¿en qué temporada estaban? Había estado tan enfrascado en el entrenamiento que lo olvidó. La temporada de celo... ¿no era...?

-Mushu... -llamó Ping a su amigo. En cuanto lo tuvo cerca, susurró:- Tengo un presentimiento... Espero estarme equivocando pero... tengo la sensación a cuando estamos en temporada de celo. ¿Hu-hueles algo... raro?

Mushu se detuvo a un lado de Ping, los demás avanzaron sin darse cuenta de nada.- ¿Estás...estás seguro? Yo no puedo percibir el aroma del celo.- miró a los lados preocupado, por suerte la mayoría de los Alfas se mantenían al principio de la fila.- Rápido, tómate los supresores.- apuró empujándolo hacia el carruaje de almacén de bombas, donde estaban sus cosas.

Ping abrió la portezuela, rebuscando entre sus cosas los supresores con manos presurosas.

-No están... ¿Dónde están...? -estaba cayendo en la desesperación.- Mushu, no me provisioné en la última parada...

\- ¿Estás loco? - gruñó Mushu.- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado? - dijo un poco más alto, los dos se tensaron cuando escucharon una voz fuera del carruaje.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Están bien? - preguntó una de las mujeres Beta que notó su comportamiento extraño.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.- Ping sonrió a la mujer.- Solo... cosas entre nosotros.- esperó hasta que ella se marchara para girarse a ver a Mushu.- ¡Estaba seguro de tener! Además, con el repentino movimiento que tuvimos que hacer al paso Ton-Chau, ¡ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza! -pero en vez de sentirse molesto por ser regañado, Ping estaba angustiado. Sin los supresores, y con la revelación de tener la temporada de celo casi sobre él, Ping comenzaba a asustarse de ser descubierto.

Desde lo más alto de la montaña Shan Yu estaba reunido con 4 Betas de su entera confianza, estaban planeando la mejor estrategia para invadir la ciudad prohibida y asesinar al emperador cuando uno de los betas de menor rango se acercó al grupo.

\- Alfa! - llamó jadeando por la carrera, Shan Yu miró al hombre con sus ojos antinaturalmente negros y de pupila amarilla haciéndole parecer un demonio.- Huelo a los perros del imperio.

-Debe tratarse de la tropa de novatos que preparaba el vástago del general.- hizo notar uno de los betas, de rasgos felinos y cabello atado en una coleta.

-Novatos. No representarán ningún problema.- añadió otro. Se giró a Shan-yu.- ¿Qué dice usted?

El hombre de mirada demoniaca, sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos.- Hay que saludarlos.

Dejando los planes de invasión a la ciudad prohibida, Shan Yu organizó a sus hombres para que tomaran diferentes posiciones en la montaña todos los arqueros, rodeando al pequeño grupo de cincuenta hombres que representaba a China.

Abajo Shang volteaba cada tanto tiempo perturbado, podía sentir un olor dulzón que le alteraba los nervios y cada vez era más fuerte. Olía a Omega en celo. ¿Sería posible que hubiera logrado escapar de la masacre y se escondiera en alguna cueva cercana? Si era así, sería peligroso que permaneciera a la intemperie.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo cuando la primera flecha le cayó en el hombro derribándolo de su caballo, después de esa una lluvia de flechas les cubrió, la tropa por un momento se alteró pero Shang tomó el control de la situación.- Dispérsense! - gritó mientras se sacaba la flecha del hombro, por suerte no atravesó su carne, todo el impacto lo recibió la armadura.

Cuando comenzaron a disparar flechas encendidas Shang ordenó que salvaran los cañones, y se resguardaran tras unas grandes rocas que les servirían como trinchera

Ping se encargó de traspasar los cañones y demás suministros que estaban en el carruaje a los soldados que se acercaban a ayudar, Chen Po pudiendo llevar la mayor parte de ellos. En seguida corrió junto con Mushu para resguardarse, la adrenalina y el terror apoderándose de cada parte de su ser. El ser descubierto había sido relegado. Junto a sus compañeros, lanzó contraataques a las zonas de donde veían llegar las flechas.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron? -se le ocurrió preguntar a nadie en específico.

La pregunta fue ahogada por el clamor de la batalla, mientras Chi Fu se ocultaba patéticamente entre las rocas. Shang ordenó alinear los cañones y apuntar a las rocas altas donde estaban los arqueros, dispararon varios cañones hasta que sólo quedó el de Yao.

\- No usen aún este cañón.- después de que la niebla y la nieve se disipó vieron a Shan Yu en lo alto de la montaña, junto a él apareció toda una horda de hombres que cubrieron en su totalidad la línea del horizonte.

Shang sacó su espada, poniéndose al frente de su humilde batallón de cincuenta hombres y mujeres.- Si morimos, moriremos con honor!

Todos gritaron para darse valor. Ante el grito de guerra Shan Yu dio la orden de ataque y todo el ejército huno corrió colina abajo contra los chinos.

Ping sacó la espada de su padre, pidiendo a sus ancestros que le guiaran y protegieran a sus padres. Cerró un momento los ojos y pensó en ellos, al abrirlos, buscó con la mirada a Mushu. Le sonrió. Y yendo más allá, miró a Shang. Le hubiera encantado haberlo conocido en otra situación, más profundo..., más íntimo.

Se enfocó en la batalla que tenía delante y sus ojos llegaron a la lejana figura de Shan-Yu. Incluso desde donde estaban, podía sentir el poderío que exudaba y le llenaba de un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Consideró mantenerse lejos de él, si podía. Llegado el momento, corrió junto a los demás a hacerle frente al ejército enemigo.

Shan Yu junto a un puñado de sus hombres descendieron la montaña a gran velocidad, el guerrero Mongol se creía tan fuerte, tan invencible que pensó que incluso si no todo su ejército se involucraba en la batalla los aplastarían como a un montón de grillos.

También quería tener la satisfacción de decapitar a todos los Alfas del grupo y llevaría sus cabezas a al palacio del emperador, tirándolas a los pies del emperador para demostrar su fuerza superior.

Las fuerzas chocaron entre sí, rápidamente comenzó a disminuir el número de Betas en la batalla, de ambos bandos, la lucha era cruel, brutal y muy sangrienta llenando rápidamente el aire de un olor metálico.

Entre todo ese olor penetrante uno extremadamente dulce resaltó como un faro en medio de la oscuridad.- Omega.- murmuró Shan Yu cuando acabó con la mujer beta contra la que luchaba, miró a su alrededor para ubicar de donde venía el olor y entonces lo vio.

Ping acababa con un beta enemigo, no perdiendo mucho el tiempo en horrorizarse por sus ataques o como sus enemigos u compañeros morían desangrados. Tenía que acabar con ellos, tenía que sobrevivir. Tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros, resguardarles la espalda. Buscó a Mushu con la mirada, viéndole pelear contra unos hunos, y seguido buscó a Shang. Por un instante se espantó al no ubicarlo, encontrándolo unos metros más lejos de él. Lanzó una palabrota, considerándolo muy lejos. Empuñando mejor su espada, se volvió a tiempo para defenderse del ataque de un huno. Se enfrascó en acabar con él antes de ir a apoyar a Shang en la lucha.

Pero nunca llegó hasta Shang, una enorme muralla de músculos le impidió el paso, al alzar la cara se encontró con la depredadora mirada de Shan Yu.

Ping jadeó, retrocediendo dos pasos. Casi dejaba caer la espada en la nieve, víctima de la debilidad que le impactó a causa del terror. Había un vacío en su interior debido a la mirada de Shan Yu, algo diciéndole, gritándole, que sabía qué era. Por impulso, alzó la espada contra el huno, buscando hacerle una herida de gravedad, lo suficiente para que pudiera huir de él.

Shan Yu apartó la espada de Ping como si fuera un juguete, tirándola a la nieve, sus ojos recorrieron la figura del soldado, el olor del Omega lo estaba cegando, alterándolo, su rostro de descompuso en una mueca depredadora, sus colmillos apretados en una mueca hostil.- Omega.- gruñó, antes de abalanzarse contra Ping, asestándole un puñetazo en la mejilla y otro en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo, enseguida se encimó sobre él, cubriendo por completo su menudo cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame! -Ping se retorció y luchó, aterrado como nunca antes. Pero el peso de Shan Yu era demasiado, y prácticamente lo dejaba inmovilizado, sin mencionar el lacerante dolor en su mejilla, que sabía se estaba formando un moretón en su piel.- ¡Ayúdenme! -suplicó en desespero.

El mongol cubrió la boca de Ping con su gran mano, sus filosas uñas encajándose en la tersa piel.- ¿Que hace un Omega fértil en medio de la batalla? - todo el enorme cuerpo temblada de excitación.- Tienes un aroma delicioso, el aroma de un Omega virgen siempre es más puro.- sin ninguna delicadeza lo obligó a ladear la cabeza exponiendo su cuello.

No. No. NO.

Una débil lagrima escapó del ojo izquierdo de Ping, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurriría. No quería ser marcado por un Alfa como Shan Yu, no quería ser tocado por él. Aún con su boca cubierta, la abrió, encajando sus dientes con toda la fuerza que podía en la mano del Alfa.

Shan Yu se separó con un gruñido doloroso, alzó su mano para darle una bofetada cuando todo el peso de Mushu se le fue encima haciéndolo rodar.

\- Corre Ping! - gritó Mushu tratando de enfrentar al Alfa, mucho más fuerte y enorme y que además estaba cegado por su excitación, volviéndose loco por las hormonas que exudaba Ping.

El chico no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se arrastró fuera y lejos de Shan Yu como pudo, atajando coger su espada antes de huir. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y sabía que debía tratar de evitar que Shan Yu volviera a poner sus manos sobre él. Pero cómo hacerlo. La batalla estaba en pleno auge, los hunos les superaban... El reflejo de las montañas se vio momentáneamente en el filo de la espada de su padre, y como si de un milagro se tratara, tuvo una idea. Sumamente alocada, pero que funcionaría.

Ubicó de inmediato el último cañón que Shang ordenó no usaran, y corrió hacia él, hurtándolo de las manos de Yao. De ahí, corrió con ella a un punto que pudiera darle a su objetivo, y anclándolo en la nieve, lo preparó. Buscó las rocas con las que lo encendería, sus manos temblorosas no logrando atajar la chispa. Los gritos, los gemidos, los choques de espadas..., el peso, las manos y la terrible voz de Shan Yu.

La chispa encendió, y en unos segundos el cañón salió disparado. Tenía que funcionar.

Gracias al crujido de la montaña derrumbándose sobre los hunos Mushu se salvó de casi ser matado por Shan Yu, el Alfa dio un último puñetazo a Mushu y corrió, corrió como un animal y se abalanzó sobre Ping, a los gritos de los hunos siendo engullidos por el alud se unió el del Omega cuando Shan Yu le mordió con fuerza el cuello desgarrando sus músculos, llenándose de sangre su uniforme y los dientes del Alfa.

Fue en ese momento que Shang apareció, blandiendo su espada se enfrentó a Shan Yu, alejándolo de Ping. No era momento de combatir, debían escapar del alud por lo que Shang agarró a Ping y juntos corrieron colina abajo, forzando sus piernas a moverse todo lo que podían para escapar, el río blanco se llevó a Shan Yu y a todos los hunos colina abajo mientras que Ping y Shang lograron salvarse por los pelos ocultándose tras las rocas salientes cerca del risco, rogaba que su pelotón también se hubiera resguardado.

Ping jadeaba por el esfuerzo, la adrenalina poco a poco desapareciendo de todo su cuerpo hasta que el profundo dolor de la mordida impactó en él. Jamás esperó que la marca que tendría sucedería de esta manera, y por un instante quería llorar. No fue un momento agradable, ni el dolor era un dulce placer como esperó sería.

Tembloroso, se giró hacia Shang, su mirada recorriéndolo en busca de alguna posible herida.

-¿Está... está bien? -habló con la voz rota.

\- Si...si.- murmuró recuperando el aliento por la carrera, estaba mirando lo último que quedaba del alud deslizarse por el borde del risco asombrado.- Ping, eres el hombre más loco que he conocido.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Nos salvaste.

\- Tres hurras por Ping.- gritó Yao alzando sus brazos al aire.

\- ¡El más valiente de todos! - secundo Ling y todos comenzaron a festejar. Shang ayudó a Ping a levantarse pero el Omega apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, Mushu apartó a todos al verlo caer, golpeado y medio encorvado llegó hasta su mejor amigo, cuando lo sujetó entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de la sangre en su cuello y la fiebre.

\- ¡Está herido! - dio la alarma.

\- ¡Traigan ayuda! - ordenó Shang, se inclinó sobre Ping enmarcando el rostro caliente con las manos frías por su rostro caliente.- Ping, resiste... resiste.

No obstante, la visión de Ping se fue oscureciendo, perdiendo la consciencia. Con rapidez, montaron una carpa y buscaron un sanador para que se encargara de la herida que tenía el joven. Tuvieron que esperar tormentosos momentos antes de que el sanador saliera de la carpa y se acercara a Shang, hablándole en voz baja. Chi Fu, víctima de su curiosidad, se acercó y logró escuchar.

-...estable..., sin embargo, capitán, debo informar que no se trata de una herida de guerra. Fue una brutal mordida. Una marca.- le miró gravemente.- Es un Omega.

El Alfa miró al médico con los ojos como platos e incrédulo, pensando que se trataba de una broma, una de muy mal gusto pero al ver el semblante serio y un poco acongojado del doctor se apresuró a entrar en la tienda de campaña, ni siquiera notó a Chi Fu pisándole los talones.

Dentro de la oscura tienda vio a Ping tapado hasta la barbilla, se veía tan pequeño y frágil entre la colcha gruesa que le puso el médico.

Presintiendo que no estaba solo, Ping despertó y lentamente se fue irguiendo, sonriendo al ver la figura de Shang. Cuando la cobija se deslizó, dejó a la vista la venda que cubría la marca en su cuello, automáticamente el chico volvió a cubrirse. Oyó el jadeo de Chi Fu pero solo estaba atento a Shang.

-Yo... puedo explicarlo...

Los segundos se volvieron eternos, simplemente no había nada que explicar. Confundido, frustrado e indignado a partes iguales salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás cuando Ping lo llamó.

Afuera todos rodeaban la tienda esperando noticias, sobre todo Mushu, que ya había sido curado por sus propios compañeros. A Shang sólo le tomó unos segundos unir puntos, Mushu lo supo todo el tiempo, él fue quien introdujo a Ping en el ejército, por eso nunca se separaba de él, por eso siempre lo cuidaba, ¡ahora todo tenía sentido!

-¡Sabía que había algo raro en ti! -Chi Fu salió de la tienda, Ping por un momento luchando por mantenerse dentro pero el consejero lo arrastró fuera sin ningún cuidado.- ¡Un Omega! -acusó, empujándolo y haciendo que Ping cayera en la nieve.- Serpiente traidor.

-¡No! -Ping frunció el ceño, por cada sentimiento en él y la naciente punzada en su cuello debido a los bruscos movimientos que fue sometido.- Todo esto lo hice por salvar a mi padre.- se volvió a Shang, era lo único que le importaba en el momento.- Jamás quería llegar a tanto.

-¡Es alta traición! -clamó Chi Fu por sobre las palabras del joven.

-No estoy mintiendo, deben creerme...

-Capitán.- Chi Fu se dirigió directamente a Shang. Su mirada indicaba claramente que ejerciera el castigo que se debía dar en estos terribles casos.

Entonces Shang cayó en cuenta que el peso de lo que había hecho Ping recaía sobre sus hombros, era su deber como el Alfa a cargo de la tropa. Arrugando el ceño se acercó al hermoso caballo negro de Ping y desenfundó su espada. No quería hacerlo pero era su deber...

Con pasos lentos se aproximó al Omega quien lo mirada con grandes ojos cristalinos antes de bajar la cabeza, en el momento en que Shang alzaba la espada Mushu se interpuso entre ambos protegiendo a Ping con su cuerpo, como siempre hacía.

\- Alto! Si van a matarlo...entonces yo también debo morir, por traición, yo sabía su secreto desde el principio y se lo oculté a todos.- dijo firme, desafiando al Alfa con sus ojos llenos de chispa, prometió cuidar de Ping en el momento en que empezó esa disparatada idea y lo cumpliría, si ese era el momento de morir entonces que así fuera.

-Mushu, no...

-Es una vergüenza que dos soldados hayan caído tan bajo.- despreció Chi Fu.- Capitán, no se detenga y haga cumplir la ley. Este Omega, por su imprudencia, ha cometido una alta deshonra con su presencia, ¡y aún más, ser marcado por el enemigo! -acusó, señalando la venda que cubría parte del cuello de Ping.

Ese recordatorio solo hizo que Ping se encogiera, sintiéndose herido y humillado en todas las formas posibles.

Aparte del silbante viento frío de la montaña y las respiraciones pausadas de los soldados no había más ruido, todos esperaban el proceder del capitán pero Shang sentía que el sonido del silencio era ensordecedor y lo estaba volviendo loco, miró a Ping con dolor, sus ojos rasgados mirando fijamente el vendaje de su cuello.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Shang dejó caer la espada frente a ellos, ninguno de los dos se lo creía, miraron a Shang esperando una explicación.

\- Vuestra vida por la victoria de China.- se giró para alejarse del par.- Vámonos! - gritó a los soldados.

Chi Fu no podría creerlo, estaba anonadado por lo que Shang acababa de decidir, ¡de hacer!

-Pero, señor, usted tiene que... -avanzó, sus manos en dirección a Mushu y Ping.

Shang harto de la voz chillona del consejero lo agarró del cuello, apretando sus dedos en la fina carne.- He dicho...vámonos.- repitió con voz de mando para que no quedara duda de quién era la última palabra.

Con caras preocupadas los soldados se apresuraron a obedecer, no fuera porque al capitán se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión, con pesar el pelotón dejó al par solos, en medio de la nieve. no pasó mucho tiempo para que ya no pudieran verlo en el horizonte.

Como pudo Mushu trató de reunir un pequeño fuego para ellos dos, ambos estaban muy débiles siquiera para buscar un refugio adecuado. Se sentaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, con sus caballos haciéndoles compañía.

-Nunca pensé que esto... acabaría de esta forma.- habló Ping en una apagada voz, su mirada perdiéndose entre las llamas de la fogata.- ¿Por qué... por qué debemos ser tratados de esta forma? -preguntó para sí mismo. Se giró hacia Mushu.- No debiste haber hecho eso, Mushu..., pero te lo agradezco mucho.

\- Te prometí cuidarte.- murmuró el Beta, a duras penas logró encender un fuego pequeño donde comenzó a calentar varias empañadas pre-hechas, una cesta que Chen Po les dejó sin que el capitán lo notara.- Además me hubiera suicidado si no hacía nada para evitar tu muerte. Si iba a morir al menos que fuera por una buena causa.

Ping no dijo más, al menos por un rato. Estaba sumamente agradecido con Mushu y todavía más con tenerlo allí a su lado. Su mano derecha alzó y tocó con suma delicadeza la venda que cubría su marca, cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. Un destello de la expresión de Shang cruzó su mente pero tuvo que desecharlo, eso aumentaba su desdicha. En cambio, esperó pacientemente a que la comida estuviera lista.

-Gracias también por... haberme quitado a Shan Yu de encima... Al menos por... -tuvo que detenerse, los recuerdos frescos en su memoria.

Mushu pasó su brazo por los hombros del Omega, lo acercó a su cuerpo para que dejara de temblar.- Siento no haber hecho más, no pude retenerlo. Tuve suerte de que estuviera más caliente que concentrado en matarme.- trató de decir con humor pero no ayudó de mucho.- Pero él ahora está enterrado bajo la nieve ¿Eso es bueno? - preguntó preocupado, como Beta él sabía sólo lo básico de la unión con un Omega.

-Bueno..., en parte. Está muerto, pero... nunca deseé recibir mi marca de esta forma.- suspiró.

\- Lo siento.- murmuró Mushu, le pasó un pedazo de flecha que encontró en la nieve con tres empanadas.- ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?

-No.- cogió el intento de brocheta, dando un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.- Podría...esperar a que otra persona me acepte aun teniendo la marca. Pero... -sonrió con tristeza.- con tal deshonra sobre mis hombros, no puedo aspirar a algo.

\- Ambos seremos la deshonra de la familia. Siempre puedes contar conmigo.- sugirió con una sonrisa nerviosa.- En lo que a mi concierne esa marca no significa nada.- Mushu se preparó su propio pincho y los dos comieron desganadamente en medio de la nieve, ambos dejaron la comida a medias mirando a la nada hasta que Mushu dijo.- Creo que es tiempo de volver a casa.

Ping inspiró hondo, asintiendo. Con ayuda de su compañero se puso en pie, y en lo que pudo, ayudó a preparar las pocas cosas que tenían. Ping acababa de sentarse en la montura de su caballo cuando un extraño ruido le llegó.

-¿Qué es...?

Desde la base de la montaña Shan Yu emergió de la nieve como si una tonelada de nieve no le acabara de caer encima, tomó varias bocanadas de aire profundo, estar enterrado en la nieve fue perturbadoramente claustrofóbico y asfixiante. De algo había servido que esa avalancha le cayera encima, el calor que provocaban las hormonas del Omega se había disipado y ahora podía pensar con más claridad.

Miró a su alrededor viendo el mando blanco de nieve, con pedazos de cuerpos sobresaliendo grotescamente, cuerpos de sus Betas, de su ejército, el gran ejército huno vencido por un Omega en celo! Lanzó un grito desgarrador que retumbó con más fuerza gracias al eco.

El Alfa vio con regocijo como de entre los escombros surgían sus Betas de mayor confianza, era triste ver apenas a 4 personas ilesos pero estaban vivos y eso era lo que importaba.

-Ese grito...- el pánico llenó todo el ser de Ping, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado.- Shan Yu.- miró aterrado a Mushu.- ¡Sigue vivo! Tenemos que advertirle a Shang.

\- ¿Estás loco? - murmuró medio gritó Mushu, los dos estaban medio escondidos en una saliente para no ser vistos por los hunos.- ¿Viste a esos sujetos? Brotaron de la nieve, como margaritas! No hay nada que podamos hacer contra ellos.

-No podemos irnos y dejarlos así, ellos creen que están muertos.- refutó Ping. Tomó las riendas de su caballo.- Tenemos una guerra que terminar.- y espoleó su caballo en la dirección que se fue la tropa de Shang.

\- Ping! - se paró frente al Omega para detener su avance.- ¿Estás consciente de tus acciones? Te estarías enfrentando al Alfa que te mordió! No sabemos cómo te afectará eso.

Ping respiró profundamente.

-Lo sé. Lo estoy sintiendo ahora... La necesidad de estar junto a alguien, y probablemente junto a él si lo tengo enfrente, pero mientras él viva estaré atado a su lado y prefiero morir.- frunció el ceño.- Tenemos que acabar con él. ¿Estás conmigo... o no?

Mushu miró por un momento el sitio donde antes estaban parados el grupo de hunos, luego miró a Ping y una gran sonrisa pícara se extendió en su rostro.- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a acabar con unos cuantos hunos! - montó en su caballo con un ágil salto y los dos galoparon hasta la ciudad imperial.

Ahí el aire era festivo, todo estaba lleno de color y confeti, los ciudadanos re reunían en el camino para alabar a la tropa que, irónicamente caminaba cabizbaja.

\- ¡Abran paso a los héroes de China! - gritó el hombre que guiaba la caravana. Esas palabras hizo encoger a la tropa, ellos no se sentían merecedores de ese título, no cuando el verdadero héroe fue abandonado en medio de la nieve con una herida sangrante, sin mencionar el golpe moral de que Mushu hizo lo que ellos no se atrevieron a hacer.

Ping fue el primero en llegar, buscando con la mirada a la tropa. Guio a su caballo por el camino al que iban, poco importándole las miradas de los demás y encima, de los mismos soldados.

-Shang.- llamó, posicionando su caballo junto al del capitán.- Shang Yu ha sobrevivido. Hay que resguardar a estas personas.- avisó.

Al capitán le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando el olor de Ping infectado con el de Shan yu golpeó su nariz. Cuadró los hombros intentando mantenerse firme.- No deberías estar aquí Ping, vete a casa.- su caballo continuó trotando intentando dejar a Ping atrás.

Pero él no le dejó, instando a su caballo a avanzar e incluso, medio bloquearle el paso.

-No estoy mintiendo, Shang, ¡créeme!

\- ¿Por qué he de creerte? - ¿Cómo podía ser Ping tan inconsciente? ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba llamando la atención de los civiles al plantarse frente a él como un igual?

-Confiabas en Ping el soldado. ¿Por qué el Omega es diferente? -cuestionó.- Sigo siendo el mismo.

Shang por un momento relajó el gesto, pero no respondió nada en cambio continuó su camino dentro de la ciudad prohibida.

La tropa que pasaba al lado de Ping lo miraban entre sorprendidos y con duda.

-Estén alertas, sé que están por aquí.- dijo Ping, no dejándose intimidar. Seguidamente, instó a su caballo a apartarse del camino.

Mushu se encontró con Ping en la entrada de la ciudad prohibida y entre los dos se adentraron en la multitud tratando de anticipar donde atacarían los hunos.

Conforme se acercaban al palacio del emperador Shang sopesó las palabras de Ping, que fuera Omega no implicaba que fuera un mentiroso, el emperador comenzó a hablar, alto y claro para que todos le escucharan pero Shang no lo escuchaba, sus sentidos estaban centrados en el enorme dragón de tela a su espalda, le daba muy mala espina.

Su instinto acertó en lo correcto cuando, de adentro del dragón, lo hunos saltaron sobre ellos en una emboscada, rápidamente se hicieron con el emperador y se encerraron dentro del palacio dejando a los soldados por fuera mientras la escandalosa risa de Shan Yu se oía en lo alto del techo.

Entre todos cargaron un león de piedra para tratar de derribar la puerta.

-Jamás llegarán con el emperador a tiempo... -se preocupó Ping al ver que los intentos de los soldados eran infructuosos. Avanzó hacia ellos, y les silbó.

-Soldados, tengo una idea.- les indicó con un gesto que lo siguieran, instando a Mushu hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿A qué esperan? - les instó el de bigotes con una enorme sonrisa. Chen Po, Ling y Yao no lo dudaron, fueron tras el par, Shang dio órdenes a los cuatro alfas que quedaban para que organizaran al grupo, la prioridad era proteger a los ciudadanos luego se unió a Ping y su plan.

Para su horror los encontró a los cinco vistiéndose y maquillándose como Omegas, Mushu encantado con la idea se pavoneaba con su vestido rojo con toques azules y amarillos mientras los otros betas se reían a boca suelta de él.

-Vamos.- sonrió Ping, lanzándoles vestidos a los hombres.

Se disfrazarían de concubinas y escalarían por las columnas hasta llegar al segundo piso. Los disfraces les darían acceso al interior pues los hunos, con gran probabilidad, dejarían pasar a "inofensivas" betas al interior. Ping estaba contento de tener el apoyo de sus amigos, aunque la sorpresa vino cuando se fijó en que Shang estaba ahí. Su corazón se saltó un latido pero asintió en su dirección, agradecido con su presencia.

Ver a Ping vestido con las ropas típicas de un Omega hizo a Shang sentir un revoloteo en su pecho y su vientre, se veía hermoso, incluso el cuello alto de la prenda que cubría la marca de Shan Yu no le restaba atractivo.

Los seis subieron los pilares del palacio colándose en el interior, inspeccionaron el perímetro antes de tomar cualquier acción, tres Betas custodiaban uno de los balcones mientras que el cuarto estaba en lo alto de una muralla vigilando desde arriba, Mushu indicó que él se encargaría de ese mientras los demás se enfrentaban a los de la puerta.

Ping, Yao, Ling y Chen Po salieron de un pasillo intentando imitar el comportamiento de las concubinas mientras Shang se quedaba escondido esperando la señal, el Beta en lo alto de la muralla estuvo a punto de dar la alarma cuando Mushu lo atacó por detrás impidiendo que los descubrieran.

Ping dejó a los demás encargarse de los betas, y avanzó junto con Mushu para adelantarse. Ping se removió en su caminar, sintiendo inoportuna picazón del celo. Respiró hondo, ralentizándose en sus pasos. Tenía que mantener a raya sus hormonas antes de avanzar o con la presencia de un Alfa como Shan Yu, probablemente no la contaba. Mientras que los dos daban aviso a Shang de poder continuar, él y Mushu tantearían el terreno. Aunque sabía no había más que seguir, la siguiente antesala era en donde Shan Yu mantenía cautivo al emperador.

Arriba, ambos Alfas estaban enfrentándose, tratando de que el otro se doblegara, ni siquiera tenían que golpearse, esta era una batalla de voluntades de la que Shan yu se estaba hartando demasiado rápido.

\- Te arrodillarás en pedazos! - amenazó con una mueca hostil a punto de cortarle con su espada cuando Shang se interpuso en medio y comenzó un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo con el emperador.

Los betas, habiéndose ocupado de los hunos subieron a ayudar a Shang, Ling, Yaoi y Chen Po se apuraron en crear una ruta de escape mientras Shan Yu estaba distraído.

Ping y Mushu se aseguraron de que los soldados llevarán al emperador a un lugar seguro, sin embargo en vez de ir con ellos, Ping se quedó incapaz de dejar a Shang solo. Jadeó al ver que en un rápido movimiento Shan Yu desarmó a Shang, tirándolo al suelo. Viéndose sin armas, Ping solo atajó a sacarse un zapato y lanzárselo al mongol.

-¡Basta!

\- Ping! - chilló Mushu por la imprudencia de su amigo.

Shan Yu se giró a ver a Ping un poco confundido por el golpe del zapato en su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer su propio olor en el chico vestido de concubina, vagamente recordó que en el calor de la batalla mordió a un Omega en pleno celo.- El Omega de la montaña.- susurró Shan Yu peligrosamente, dejó caer a Shang al suelo como si fuera una bolsa de papas y se acercó al joven amenazadoramente.

Mushu por precaución cortó la soga en la que escapó el emperador de esa manera Shan Yu no podría usarla...y ellos tampoco, habían cortado su única vía de escape y ahora estaban a merced del Alfa.

Ping recuperó su zapato. Tenía que pensar en un plan para acabar con Shan Yu. Retrocedió un paso, y luego otro.

-Ven a mí si lo deseas.- dijo y se giró para alejarlo de Shang.

Mushu se le unió en la carrera, Shang quedó atrás semi inconsciente en el suelo por la paliza que le dio el huno. Al Ping y Mushu llegar al rellano de la gran escalera cerraron las puertas para retrasar a Shan Yu.

El Alfa guiado puramente por el instinto comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza hasta que la atravesó con su puño asustando a Mushu y Ping, los dos corrieron por el pasillo alejándose del iracundo huno.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - gritó Mushu mientras corrían.- ¿No tienes un plan? - volvió a preguntar un poco alterado al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

-Ah, se me ocurre según la ocasión...-se detuvo cuando, pasando por una ventana, vio un edificio anexo al castillo imperial donde en el último piso lanzaban los fuegos artificiales.- Mushu...

A Mushu se le abrieron los ojos entusiasmados al comprender su plan.- ¡No se diga más! - escaló el borde de la ventana y antes de lanzarse miró a Ping.- Mantente a salvo.- con eso saltó de la ventana cayendo en uno de los tejados bajos, por el que empezó a correr para alcanzar la torre.

Shan Yu apareció de pronto en el pasillo guiado por el olor de Ping, blandiendo su espada para atacarle.

Ping respiró hondo, y viéndose sin armas, se dejó doblegar por su instinto que le clamaba la necesidad de estar con un Alfa. Se inclinó, quedando de rodillas y se quitó la venda que cubría la marca de Shan Yu en él, adoptando una pose sumisa. Confiaba apelar al lado instintivo del Alfa antes del asesino para distraerle y darle tiempo a Mushu, no le importaba sacrificarse a sí mismo para ello.

Los ojos antinaturalmente amarillos y negros del mongol escrutaron a Ping con la mirada, un fuerte latido en su pecho y un cosquilleo en su vientre hizo que una sonrisa ladina curvara sus labios.

\- Parece que conoces tu lugar.- murmuró Shan Yu complacido en cuanto llegó a Ping, pasó sus afiladas uñas por la tersa piel de su mejilla ligeramente ruborizada.- Me perteneces.- gruñó con satisfacción.

El corazón de Ping latía frenético, no sabiendo si era por su cercanía al Alfa al que estaba atado, o por tratarse de Shan Yu y el miedo que le inspiraba. Valientemente levantó la mano y cogió la del huno, atreviendo a dejar un beso en sus dedos.

-Lo soy. No puedo continuar luchando a mi instinto.- no le miró, o fallaría en continuar.

\- Así es.- con un gruñido gutural haló a Ping, rodeando su cintura pegó su menudo cuerpo a su amplio pecho y devoró sus labios con fiereza. El Omega reaccionó enseguida, derritiéndose ante su toque, su olor, el placer que le producía ser acariciado por su Alfa.

Sonidos de pasos alertaron al huno que enseguida se puso en guardia, sin despegar a Ping de su cuerpo giró a tiempo para detener un ataque de Shang con su espada.

Respondiendo al impulso de proteger a su Alfa, Ping dio una patada a Shang que le alejó de Shan Yu y se posicionó entre ambos. Odiaba estar en esa posición y más en defensa de alguien como la bestia detrás de él.

Con un leve gesto de ojos indicó que mirase a la ventana, por donde se veía la torre con las bengalas.

Los ojos de Shang rápidamente pasaron por el desconcierto, decepción, confusión y finalmente cuando miró por la ventana la comprensión, desde su posición pudo ver a Mushu ahuyentando a los encargados de la torre mientras él hurtaba varios fuegos artificiales. No tenía idea de cuál era el plan exactamente pero por el momento le seguiría la corriente en lo que necesitara.

Ping dio un leve asentimiento... y, dando la vuelta, dio una patada rápida a la mano con la que Shan Yu sostenía su espada, logrando que la soltara. Tenía que evitar que volviera a tocarlo o caería nuevamente en ese hechizo que le doblegaba ante el mongol.

Pero Shan Yu se encargó de eso noqueando a Shang con un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire y además lo golpeó contra una de las robustas columnas dejándolo fuera de combate.

Su atención volvió a Ping rápidamente, lo haló de la cintura, habló a pocos milímetros en un susurro que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del Omega.- Mi victoria sobre China es inminente pero hasta que no haya matado al emperador eres una tentadora distracción que debe ser eliminada.- alzó su espada en zig zag dispuesto a clavarla en el costado de Ping.

Ping logró esquivar el ataque y establecer distancia entre Shan Yu y él. Se dispuso a coger la espada de Shang pero el mongol no le permitió acercarse. Ping optó buscar algo como escudo, tratar de mantenerse lejos del filo de la espada. Subió por las columnas del palacio, no esperando que Shan Yu la rebanara de un tajo. Ping cerró los ojos al sentir venirse abajo, acabando con una de las paredes y a punto de caer al vacío. Se apresuró a subir a la columna caída y levantar la mirada. Tendría mejor posición a la torre si subía al techo, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Mientras Ping subía con esfuerzo los ciudadanos, que seguían en el enorme patio, detectaron movimiento en el techo comenzaron a gritar y señalar desvergonzadamente curiosos.

\- ¡En el techo! - gritó una mujer beta.

\- Allá.- señaló un hombre esta vez, más dedos y gritos asombrados se alzaron cuando vieron al temible Alfa escalando igualmente a punto de alcanzar al joven vestido de cortesano.

Finalmente, Ping alcanzó el techo y se volvió hacia la torre con las bengalas. Cuadró la longitud, decidiendo que era mejor retroceder uno, dos...

-¡Ah! -dio un salto al frente ante la aparición repentina de Shan Yu tras de él. No tenía escapatoria, el Alfa estaba armado. Ping palpó la cinturilla de su vestido, sintiendo un objeto en su bolsillo. Esperaba que fuera un arma, podría luchar si combatía con... con ¿un abanico?

\- Parece que se te acabaron las ideas.- jadeó Shan Yu por el esfuerzo de escalar, su delgados labios se extendieron en una cruel mueca complacida al saberse ganador. Alzó ambos brazos, sosteniendo la espada apuntando al pecho de Ping para ensartarlo como un pincho de carne.

Pero en cuanto el filo atravesó el delicado papel del abanico, Ping lo cerró atrapando la espada y, en un rápido movimiento, haciéndose con el arma.

-No del todo.- enfiló la espada contra el Alfa.- ¡Mushu!

\- ¡Estoy listo bebé! - Mushu no conforme con robarse varios cohetes de menor tamaño se había cogido el más descomunal fuego artificial que pudo encontrar, amarró todos los de menor tamaño al desproporcionado fuego artificial y encendió la mecha.

Shan Yu al ver lo que ese loco beta intentaba hacer intentó alejarse del rango de tiro pero fue impedido cuando Ping le desequilibró con una patada en el tobillo haciéndolo caer dolorosamente sobre las tejas.

Para evitar que el mongol escapara, Ping lo ancló al techo clavando la espada a la cola del ropaje que llevaba el Alfa. En cuanto Mushu encendió la mecha y ésta se consumió Ping se apartó del camino del cohete que chocó con Shan Yu, por la fuerza llevándoselo hacia la torre. Ping corrió hacia Mushu, tomándolo de la mano y corriendo en sentido contrario a la trayectoria del cohete.

-Quítate del techo, quítate del techo. ¡Corre!

Los dos saltaron en el momento en que la torre con todos los demás fuegos artificiales explotó creando una tormenta de puro color que terminó por destrozar toda la parte derecha del palacio imperial, Ping se salvó por los pelos de una fea caída al ser atrapado por Shang, que por el impulso que traía el Omega ambos cayeron al suelo dolorosamente mientras Mushu rodaba por los escalones, no le importó para nada el dolor puesto que estaba muy ocupado riéndose, era eso o ponerse histérico de haberse apenas salvado de no salir con una costilla rota o peor.

Ling, Yao y Chen Po se acercaron a ellos para ayudarlos a incorporarse y felicitarlos, sobre todo a Ping por semejante muestra de valentía, todos eran muy conscientes de que el joven se enfrentó a su propia naturaleza al agredir al Alfa que lo marcó.

-¡...fue un atentado deliberado en mi contra! -decía Chi Fu, bajando las escaleras con un estado deplorable debido a las explosiones ocasionadas por los fuegos artificiales.- ¡¿Dónde está?! -dijo, viendo al grupo de soldados ocultando a Ping tras de ellos.- Es el colmo, ¡qué desastre! ¡A un lado! -clamó a Shang, quien salió a enfrentarlo.- Esa criatura no merece protección alguna.

\- ¡Es un héroe! - exclamó Shang, incrédulo y enojado a partes iguales. Mushu, Ling, Yaoi y Chen Po rodearon a Ping como protección y lo hicieron alejarse un poco de los reclamos del desagradable consejero, todos lo miraban con un horrible ceño fruncido, ni siquiera el maquillaje lograba menguar su semblante enojado.

-Es un Omega.- desdeñó Chi Fu, mirando con arrogancia a Shang.- Jamás será digno de nada.

\- Ya me cansaste.- gruñó Shang agarrando del cuello de la toga al insolente beta que no sólo insultaba a Ping de esa manera sino que además se atrevía a hablarle de esa odiosa manera no teniendo absolutamente ningún respeto a su rango. Oh, cuantas ganas tenía de estrangular al zángano ese pero una sola palabra del Alfa con mayor rango en el país le hizo desistir de sus intenciones.

\- ¡Basta! - el emperador bajaba las escaleras del arruinado palacio con la espalda recta, muy digno.- Es suficiente.- siseó con sus rasgados ojos mirando con advertencia a todos.

\- Majestad, puedo explicarlo...- con un movimiento de su mano Shang enmudeció y con otro hizo que todos se apartaran para dejar a la vista al menudo Omega.

Ping, temblando de pavor sabiendo lo que había hecho, inspiró hondo y buscó un último resquicio de valentía para caminar unos pasos, pararse frente al Emperador, y ejercer una reverencia, quedándose inclinado ante él.

\- He oído hablar mucho de ti, Fa Ping.- comenzó el anciano Alfa con voz dura y firme.- Robaste la armadura de tu padre, huiste de tu casa, suplantaste a un soldado beta, engañaste a tu oficial al mando, deshonraste al ejército, destruiste mi palacio, y...!

Shang se quedó de piedra escuchando enumerar al emperador cada uno de los crímenes de Ping, incrédulo en que el hombre no fuera capaz de ver que a pesar de todo eso Ping era un verdadero héroe, quien arriesgó su vida dos veces ante el líder del ejército huno, enfrentándose no sólo a él si no a su propia naturaleza, sin buscar gloria, sólo por hacer lo correcto y si el emperador, la mayor figura de autoridad que Shang admiraba, se creía capaz de darle la espalda a China y huir con Ping pero entonces el emperador terminó su frase sorprendiendo a todo el mundo no sólo con sus palabras, también con sus acciones.

\- Nos has salvado a todos.- dijo con un tono de voz complacido y aprobador, le concedió el honor de inclinarse ligeramente ante él dándole el respeto que en verdad merecía.

Chi Fu, quien había estado regocijándose escuchando al emperador enumerar los crímenes del Omega, quedó estático al oír lo último. Viendo la inclinación del Emperador, titubeó con sorpresa y se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillándose en una profunda reverencia.

Sucesivamente sus compañeros betas también se arrodillaron ante Ping y en seguida toda China fue imitada por ellos, todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos se arrodillaron en el suelo ante Ping para demostrar su respeto.

Mushu casi lloraba de felicidad igualmente arrodillado en el suelo junto a Ling.- Mi bebé se convirtió en un verdadero héroe y ha saldado a China.- hizo un dramático gesto llevándose la mano al pecho, miró a su compañero brevemente con lagrimillas en los ojos.- ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

El emperador había vuelto a erguirse y mirando a Ping complacido habló dirigiéndose al consejero.- Chi Fu. Quiero que este Omega sea un miembro de mi consejo.

-Ah, un miembro... ¿¡de qué!? -Chi Fu, dispuesto a escribir, quedó estático por segunda vez, alejándose un par de pasos.- Pero, eh... No hay puestos disponibles en el consejo, Majestad.- dijo, sonriendo sin que le vieran. No iba a permitir que ese Omega estuviera en tal prestigiado puesto.

El emperador arqueó una ceja.- Muy bien.- con una descarada sonrisa le dijo a Ping.- Tomarás su puesto.

-¡Qué! ¿El mío? -Chi Fu sintió que se le bajó la tensión. Fue tanta que todo se volvió negro y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Ping solo pudo sonreír, volviéndose al Emperador.

-Con todo respeto, Excelencia. Creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelva a casa.- le dijo.

El Alfa asintió comprensivo.- Entonces...toma esto.- de su cuello se sacó un colgante con un medallón de oro y rubí que simulaba la silueta de un dragón que colgó alrededor del delgado cuello del omega.- Para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por mí. Y esto...- cerca de ellos cayó la espada de Shan Yu, chamuscada y un poco estropeada.- Para que el mundo sepa lo que has hecho por China.

Mulan observó lo que le fue entregado, hasta que, de improvisto, se lanzó a abrazar al Emperador. Luego se volteó y avanzó hacia el grupo de soldados; todos y cada uno, Ling, Yao y Chen Po lo abrazaron, incluyendo Mushu, Ping sintiéndose querido a pesar de lo que era y lo que había hecho.

Su emoción menguó un poco al tener a Shang enfrente. Estaba plenamente consciente de que la marca de Shan Yu estaba visible pues se había quitado la venda.

Shang también quiso abrazarlo pero notó la tensión de Ping al estar frente a él y sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la profunda marca que era la mordida del difunto huno, titubeante bajó sus brazos pensando que Ping se sentiría incómodo ante la cercanía de otro Alfa tan pronto, en cambio le tendió la mano.- Tu eh...eres valiente.

-Em. Gracias... -Ping emitió una pequeña sonrisa, ocultando la ligera decepción y avanzó hacia su caballo. Solo se giró para dirigirse a Mushu.- Mushu, ¿vamos a casa?

\- Dioses, si.- exclamó agotado, se despidió de sus compañeros y sin importarle el seguir vestido como una concubina siguió a ping hasta donde estaban sus caballos y los dos cabalgaron fuera de las puertas de la ciudad imperial mientras la ciudad entera los ovacionaba.

Shang lanzó un largo suspiro viendo la partida de Ping, el emperador que había recuperado su sombrero se acercó a Shang, percibiendo la mirada melancólica en sus ojos pensó en darle un consejo.

\- La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas.

\- ¿Señor...? - preguntó un desconcertado Shang al escucharle.

\- No en todas las dinastías conoces a un Omega como ese.- con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó a Shang que se apresurara a perseguir a Ping, con gesto digno se puso su sombrero y emprendió el camino dentro del palacio, ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para saber que Shang estaba corriendo para alcanzar a su propio caballo y partir en busca del Omega.

Al llegar a su región, Ping se despidió de Mushu para encaminarse a su propia casa. En cuanto estuvo frente a su padre, solo pudo arrodillarse y brindarle los obsequios dados por el emperador, con la esperanza de poder honrar el honor de su familia y ser aceptado nuevamente en casa. Gran sorpresa tuvo que, para su padre, ninguno de los obsequios importó salvo el que Ping hubiera regresado con vida. Fue entonces que Ping pudo dejar salir sus emociones, todas y cada una de las últimas horas, y llorar en su hombro.

Desde lejos, su madre y abuela los veían.

-Trae a casa una espada.- se quejó la anciana a la mujer.- Un hombre es lo que debió traer. Jah.

\- Disculpen.- interrumpió Shang de pronto, ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme en su apuro por alcanzar a Ping.- ¿Fa Ping vive aquí? - pregunta tonta dado que podía ver el hermoso pura sangre negro de Ping pastando afuera pero agradeció que las mujeres omegas le indicaran el camino.- Gracias.- dijo simplemente atravesando el arco.

Shang vio a Fa Zu cerca de una banca de piedra, pensó que era un gran honor presentarse ante tan legendario guerrero, llamó su atención con el debido respeto que se merecía, inclinando su cabeza como saludo.- Honorable Fa Zu.- comenzó calmado y con agradable voz pero en cuanto vio a Ping asomarse por un lado de su padre toda su autoconfianza y firmeza se fue por un hoyo y comenzó a decir burradas.- Ping! Olvidaste tu casco.- dijo de pronto como patética excusa por su presencia ahí.- Oh...En realidad es su casco ya que...es decir...- carraspeo sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

Ping sonrió, divertido al ver a alguien como Shang, quien fuera su capitán, tan nervioso. Avanzó hacia él y tomó el casco de sus manos.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? -le preguntó.

-¡Mejor quédate para siempre! -oyeron en la lejanía decir a su abuela, Ping solo pudo negar.

\- A cenar será un placer.- sonrió Shang, Fa Zu todavía no preguntaba por la marca de mordida en el cuello de su hijo para alivio del menor pero pensó que era prudente dejar a los jóvenes solos para que hablaran en privado, por supuesto confiaba en su esposa se asegurara de mantener un ojo sobre ellos.- Yo en realidad no vine sólo a devolverte el casco.- confesó en voz baja el alfa.

-¿Ah, no? -Ping hizo un gesto a los bancos, indicándole a Shang que tomasen asiento.- ¿Por qué?

\- Desde que te descubrimos en la montaña mis emociones han sido...intensas. Sin mencionar que me sentí traicionado cuando vi tú...- no tuvo el valor de decirlo, en cambio se señaló en su cuello el lugar donde Ping tenía la mordida.

Ping bajó la cabeza, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Lo sé... Perdóname. Yo... yo hubiera... Me habría gustado haber sido marcado por la persona que amaba. Me sentí... -Ping inspiró hondo.- Antes de que Shan Yu lo hiciera, eras tú quien me atraía.

Shang quiso preguntar si era verdad, como un niño, pero se contuvo.- No fue tu culpa.- dijo realmente convencido de eso, levantó su mano tocando con la punta de sus dedos la marca en proceso de cicatrización.- Pero ahora no debes preocuparte por eso.

Ping cerró los ojos al contacto, por mínimo que fuera, y asintió sutilmente.

-Lo sé.- repitió.- Pero...-abrió los ojos.- dudo que alguien quiera aceptarme sabiendo que... fui marcado por Shan Yu, no importa que esté muerto ahora.

\- Yo lo haría.- dijo de pronto el Alfa.

La frase quedó flotando entre ellos dos, como una promesa pero la atmósfera del momento se rompió cuando llegó Mushu hablando muy alto y de buen humor.

\- Que bien se siente estar en casa.- gritó, ya se había quitado los restos de maquillaje y vestía una túnica sencilla de color rojo.- Ni se imaginan las risas que causé cuando llegué a casa y todo el mundo me vio vestido de concubina pero al menos a mi madre le ha encantado el vestido nuevo.

Ping carraspeó y se levantó, le hizo un gesto a Mushu para que notase la presencia de Shang.

-El general ha venido..., am..., ha sido invitado a cenar.- miró a Shang.- Espero que sea una de tantas visitas.

\- Hmmm.- Mushu se cruzó de brazos, miró evaluadoramente a Shang de arriba a abajo.- Si, si, ya veo. Bueno esperemos que se comporte como es debido, general. ¡En esta casa se respeta a los Omegas, ni con el pétalo de una rosa se les pega! - dijo dramático advirtiendo a Shang, evidentemente le hacía mucha gracia faltarle el respeto.

\- Lo tendré en mente.- dijo igualmente divertido.

-Vamos.- con cierta timidez, Ping tomó la mano de Shang.- Le mostraré la casa.

Apretando la mano de Ping entre las suyas caminaron por el extenso terreno que le pertenecía a la familia Fa, Mushu les acompañó en parte del recorrido pero la abuela de Ping se encargó de echarlo para que no molestara a la pareja, desde lejos la familia veía a la parejita hablar y lanzarse miraditas, ellos no podían sentirse más orgullosos y complacidos de las decisiones que tomó su hijo.

FIN

Yeih! Esta idea la tenía rondando en la mente desde hace muuucho tiempo y por fin pude ponerla en papel (figurativamente hablando). Sé que más de uno me va a decir que debería estar actualizando MOW pero es que hacer este one-shot fue mucho más fácil porque tuve ayuda de mi querida nena **LindenCorina15** **,** **además que estaba trabajando sobre un guion ya escrito, mientras que con MOW tengo que ir ideando el guion yo sola, eso es mucho más trabajoso para mi :D pero no se preocupen, no dejaré abandonada la historia, lento pero seguro!**


End file.
